Please Don't Hurt Me
by HappilyCrazy
Summary: Faith and Tatiana are kidnapped by Faiths crush, Carter. Then Carter tries to get intimate with Faith. What's gonna happen?


"Come on, Faith! We'll be late for school!"

Tatiana yells to me from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Patience! I'm almost ready!" I open the door and hold up two outfits. One is a jersey type shirt with some goofy patches, and 'Mixed Emotions spelled out on the back in patches, with a pair of denim shorts and white high top converse. The other is a black tank top that says 'awesome' and has a Polaroid picture of a girl in a meadow, with denim shorts, and Toms shoes, and a pink flannel.

"Which one do you like better? Mixed emotions, or Awesome?"

"Mixed Emotions, definitely. Now get dressed and let's go! No makeup today?" Tatiana asks.

"I never wear makeup, you know that!" We both laugh, and I close the door to get dressed.

After I'm dressed, Tatiana and I run outside and speed walk to school.

We get to class just before the bell rings. We have Art together for first period.

I'm the new girl. I've only been here for a couple weeks, and Tatiana is my only friend. I got here in time for volleyball though, my favorite sport.

"Hey, Faith!" A boy says, waking up to me. He has short brown hair, and he's wearing a flannel and jeans with gym shoes. He's really tall, and _really cute_.

"Oh, um, hi? I'm sorry, I'm not sure who you are?"

"I'm Carter, don't you remember me?" He says

"No, I'm sorry. Maybe we could hang out after school and get to know each other?"

Yep. I'm trying to get to know him. What? _He's_ _cute!_

"Well, -" Carter starts to talk, but Tatiana cuts him off.

"Oh wait, we have volleyball practice after school?"

"Oh, that's right! I'm sorry, maybe-" Carter cuts me off.

"No, I'm okay. You'll get to know me eventually." He winks and walks away, and sits in a chair across the room.

"Oh my god! Carter just talked to you! He's like the hottest guy in school!"

"Reall? I didn't think he was _that_ cute." I say, obviously lying. Tatiana could tell, because I was blushing.

Here's a fun fact about me; when I have a crush, I blush. A lot. And it's not just a blush, it looks like a bullseye. I swear, it will be the death of me.

We get through art, and at the end of the period I look over at Carter. He's staring at me. I can feel myself start to blush. _Bullseye_.

When the bell rings, he gets up, grabs his stuff, and runs for the door.

"Carter, wait!"

I try to follow him, but he just disappears in the crowd.

"Faith, c'mon. We have gym, so I'll go with you to get your stuff then you come with me to get my stuff. Okay?"

"What?" I was barely paying attention.

"Oooh my god. Gym!"

"Oh right, sorry. Lets go."

We get my stuff from my locker, and tatianas locker. We practically run to the gym. As we are changing into our uniforms, we heard a loud crash.

 **Students, there is an armed intruder in the building. Please put your hard lockdown procedures into action.**

What? Hard lockdown? What was happening!

I didn't have a shirt on, but some other kids pushed me over, and ran to the bathroom stalls to lock themselves in. I was being trampled and Tatiana was yelling for people to help me get up. Somebody stepped on my ankle, and I felt a pop.

 _Shit! Is my ankle broken?! Fuck! Now how will I get up!_

I hear the gym doors open, and guns are fired. Then someone bursts in. I look around frantically for a place to hide, and I don't see anywhere. All the stalls are locked. Tatiana motions for me to stay quiet. Then the person comes around the lockers, spots me and Tatiana.

"Carter! I found her!" The guy shouts.

I start hyperventilating, and try to stand up.

 _God DAMNIT! It hurts like hell!_

I fall back down.

"Ha. Don't even try it. I'll shoot the both of you."

"What do you want?" Tatiana says. I try to speak, but I can't. I'm too scared.

"Just get up and help her up. You're both coming with me."

Neither of us move.

"Get up now or I shoot everyone!"

Tatiana quickly scrambles to help me up and I try to walk, wincing with every step.

The guy with the gun leads us out into the gym, and I see Carter. Not his face. But I recognize his clothes.

"Ah, Faith! So glad you could make it!" He says. I don't reply.

"Not talking, huh? I can change that." He says. He takes long steps over to me and Tatiana, then puts his gun to the right side of my temple. "Talk to me. Or I'll shoot."

"Leave me alone." I try to say. But it comes out as cracking sobs.

He chuckles. "Take them outside. Load them up."

I see other guys gripping girls arms, pushing them to the exit. Carter opens the door, and I see a big black truck.

"Now, you're getting in the truck, or you'll be punished. All of you."

"No. You can't just take us!" One girl shouts. I think I recognize her. She's Grace, from my US history class.

"Oh, but we can. And we will. Now go outside or we bomb the whole school, and everyone dies!"

We all hurry outside, and into the truck. We are all so afraid of being killed, but we don't want our classmates to die from our actions.

Carter gets in the back with us, and sits on the ground next to me.

"This is because of you." He whispers in my ear. I freeze.

It's my fault? "What did I do?"

"You denied me."

"I didn't though, I said we could hang out tomorrow!"

"You couldn't skip practice for me. Im not worth it, huh, well I'll make you like me. I will. I saear. I want you, so you're mine. I own you now."

"You can't just claim a person!" I say as we come to a stop. "Where are we?"

"Your new home." He says. "Now get up and lets go to our room."

He helps me up, and I-reluctantly-hold his shoulder for support. He leads me inside, and down a hell of a lot of stairs, and to a door. He opens it, and inside it looks like a hotel room. There's a couch, and a tv, and a mini fridge. There's a few doors on the walls.

"Welcome to our room, princess. Make yourself at home, because this is your new home."

He chuckles at his joke.

 _New home? Fuck that._


End file.
